


Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.
Relationships: Ermine and Frost





	1. Chapter One: Ermine. The Shy princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.

**Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call**

**Summery**

**Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.**

**Author's Note**

**Hello peeps and Tempest Confession fans. Here's a story with Ermine. Tempest will appear later in this story. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**(Ermine's description)**

**Ermine is an IceWing with pale blue and silver scales. Her horns and tail spikes are dark blue, she has snowflake patterns on her wing membranes. Her wings are silver blue. She has glacier blue eyes and she wears a sapphire neckless around her neck and a ring also embedded with a sapphire, is on her horn.**

**Chapter One: Ermine. The Shy princess**

**Ermine's POV**

I was reading a scroll as usual. When another IceWing came bounding up to me.

"Princess Ermine! Do you ever take your head out of those scrolls of yours?" I looked up with nervous icy blue eyes.

"W-what's w-wrong with reading s-scrolls Flurry?" I quietly asked, my friend laughed and replied.

"Nothing, i'm just asking. Oh... by the way. Where's your SeaWing friend... Hurricane, right?” Flurry asked, with a tilt of her head.

"I-It's Tempest. Flurry y-you've g-got to pay more attention." I quietly teased my friend.

"Now, C'mon... let's go back to the IceWing Palace.” Flurry said, and I sighed and reluctantly followed after Flurry.

"Where have you two been?" I looked up to see my mother, Queen Glacier, and my younger sister Sleet.

"We were outside your Majesty. Ermine was reading her scroll.. she's really into her reading." Flurry teased me good-naturedly. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"That sounds nice. Although... it's hard to get Ermine away from her scrolls." My mother said, laughing quietly.

"Your just in time... dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you two go and get ready... we'll be having guests tonight." The Queen said and we headed to my room to get ready.

"I wonder who your mother invited over this time?" I shrugged my wings in response. I just hope it isn't Prince arctic. That wouldn't end well.

"Well it's time. Let's go out and wait for our guests to arrive." Flurry said excitedly, and we slowly made our way to the dining area.

We then made our way to the dining area, and we sat patiently and waited for our guests to arrive. We were all wondering who was coming.


	2. Chapter Two: The Awkward Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.

**Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call**

**Summery**

**Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.**

**(Ermine's description)**

**Ermine is an IceWing with pale blue and silver scales. Her horns and tail spikes are dark blue, she has snowflake patterns on her wing membranes. Her wings are silver blue. She has glacier blue eyes and she wears a sapphire neckless around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.**

**Chapter Two: The Awkward Meeting**

**Ermine's POV**

I fidgeted nervously with the Sapphire necklace that was around my neck.

"Calm down Ermine. There's no need to be so nervous, you know Prince Frost and his parents, Aurora and Snowdrift and his younger sisters, Sleet and Whiteout... don't you?" My mother asked, and my eyes snapped up to look at her in horror.

"P-Prince F-Frost?" I asked, my mother knew about my crush on him, so she tried in her own special way to get me to gain the courage to tell him how I felt about him. I turned to look at my older sisters, Hail and Winter. Who both looked at me with concern... Winter especially... the hybrid dragonet was still learning the rules of the IceWing culture.

"Yes darling. There coming over for dinner. Isn't that great?" My mother exclaimed, with a bright smile. I just lowered my head.

"Mother? You know how shy and nervous Ermine is around other dragons... especially shy around Prince Frost. I mean no disrespect mother... but isn’t that a bit too much?" Winter asked quietly looking up at our mother.

***A Few Minutes Later***

I took a deep breath and calmed myself as best as I could. Prince Frost was here.

"H-hi P-Prince F-Frost I-it's n-nice t-to see y-you again." I bowed respectfully to the IceWing Prince.

"Hello again Princess Ermine, Hello Your Majesty. It's a huge honor to be invited to the Palace." He said, bowing to us in the traditional way to address an IceWing royal.

"Well... have a seat. Dinner will be here shortly." My mother said, gesturing with a wing for them to take a seat.

And right on schedule... dinner was brought out to the table. An IceWing gard named Pelican was the one who brought us our food. I smiled shyly up at Pelican.

"Thank you very much Pelican." Queen Glacier replied with a soft smile.

Dinner was a quiet affair... just as it usually was, the only sound was the smalltalk between my mother and her sister, Aurora. I sighed quietly and slowly ate my food.

***A Few Hours Later***

**Frost's POV**

I looked at Ermine with curious dark blue eyes. She has a crush on me... I mean that much is obvious. I'm not stupid, I figured that out the first day that we met.

"So... um... Ermine? How have you been lately?" I asked, in an attempt to start up a Conversation with the shy IceWing Princess. She slowly looked up from her scroll and she looked up at me with nervous pale blue eyes.

"Y-yes P-Prince F-Frost?" She stuttered out, looking down at her talons. I smiled warmly at the pale blue and white IceWing dragonet in front of me.

"What do you want to do Princess Ermine?" I asked, curling my tail around my talons. The IceWing Princess just shrugged her wings and went back to reading her scroll.


	3. Chapter Three: Tempest And A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.

**Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call**

**Summery**

**Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.**

**(Ermine's description)**

**Ermine is an IceWing with pale blue and silver scales. Her horns and tail spikes are dark blue, she has snowflake patterns on her wing membranes. Her wings are silver blue. She has glacier blue eyes and she wears a sapphire neckless around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay peeps! I first want to thank both TangerineTheRainWing and GloriousMagicDeathSpit for informing me that I need to focus on only one or two stories. So... the two stories that I will be focusing on will be this one and Tempest's Confession. I will be dedicating this chapter to Glorious and TangerineTheRainWing. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Three: Tempest And A New Friend**

**Ermine's POV**

I was awoken early that morning to the sun shining into my face. I gave a quiet sigh and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail, so with an annoyed sigh, I reluctantly got up and began to get ready for the day.

"Well... you know what they say, the early bird gets the worm." I muttered tiredly to myself with a yawn.

Usually, I was always up before the sun had even risen in the sky. But I had stayed up late talking to Prince Frost. I yawned again and rubbed my talons over my eyes.

Once I had splashed some cool water onto my face, and after I had made sure that I was presentable. I made my way downstairs to the dining area. I slowly pulled open the large pale blue doors. I then made my way to take a seat next to my mother and Winter, Hail sat on Winter's other side.

I slowly turned to my mother, I was about to open my mouth to speak... but the doors suddenly opened once more, and a familiar Sky-blue SeaWing entered the dinning aria.

"T-Tempest? Y-you came!" I cheered, bounding up to my friend and wrapping my wings around her tightly.

"Hay Ermine. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Silvermoon, she's a NightWing/IceWing hybrid, she's a lot like you. She's really shy and she loves to read." Tempest said the last part with a teasing grin.

"Wonderful! Your here. Welcome, it's great to see you again Tempest. And it's a pleasure to meet you Silvermoon." My mother replied politely. Once Tempest and Silvermoon had took a seat next to me, we then made small talk while we waited for breakfast to be served.

***A Few Hours Later***

"Thank you very much for breakfast. Your Majesty" tempest said, bowing politely to my mother. We then all made our way outside into the crisp chilly morning air.

"Ermine? What to build a snow dragon?" Tempest asked, excitement shinning in her aqua eyes. I nodded eagerly at my SeaWing friends suggestion.

And with that, the snow dragons were brought to life. There were snow SeaWings, snow NightWings and snow SkyWings. It would be strange to build a snow IceWing.

We played in the snow for hours. And by the time we finally went back inside the palace, the sun was just starting to set in the sky. The sky was filled with pretty pinks and reds and finally it became filled with many stars and constellations.

"Three Moons! Look at all the pretty stars!" Hail exclaimed excitedly. I laughed quietly at my sister.

"They say, that the dragons that have passed watch over us from above." My mother said, looking up at the many stars that speckled like little diamonds.

"Isn't that just a silly old legend mother?" Hail asked, wrinkling her nose at the thought of dead dragons watching over her. My mother shook her head and replied.

"Legends are lessons. They ring with truths." The Queen explained gently. Hail just rolled her stormy blue eyes in mock annoyance. Then after a few moments of silence. Queen Glacier spoke up once more.

"Okay all of you... it's late, you should all get ready for bed. Go on. Don't dilly-dally." She said, and we all ran off to our rooms. Tempest, Silvermoon and I would be sharing a room, but we didn't mind.


	4. Chapter Four: Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.

**Snow Covered Sky’s And The Ocean’s Call**

**Summery**

**Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.**

**(Ermine's description)**

**Ermine is an IceWing with pale blue and silver scales. Her horns and tail spikes are dark blue, she has snowflake patterns on her wing membranes. Her wings are silver blue. She has glacier blue eyes and she wears a sapphire neckless around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay peeps and Tempest Confession fans. Here's another chapter of Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Four: Counting Stars**

**Tempest's POV**

I sighed in irritation, I couldn't fall asleep. I looked to my side to that both Ermine and Silvermoon were also awake.

"You two can't sleep either?" I whispered, and they nodded. I sighed and looked up at the sealing. After a moment, I spoke up once more.

"You guys want to see if we can count all of the stars?" I suggested, and they both nodded, looking intrigued. I smirked, and we slowly and quietly made our way down the hallway and out into the courtyard.

"How many stars do you think are in the sky?" Silvermoon asked, looking at both Ermine and I with curious purple-blue colored eyes. I just shrugged my wings in response.

"Let's start counting stars! Let's see who can count the most." I said, with a challenging expression. The both nodded.

*A Few Hours Later*

I sighed in exasperation. There were just to manny stars. I looked to see that both Ermine and Silvermoon had the same exasperated expression on their faces.

"H-hay Tempest? I-It's almost d-dawn. D-do y-you want to for a m-morning f-flight?" The IceWing asked quietly, looking up from reading her scroll. I nodded with a wide smile on my face.

"You bet I do! Let's go!" I cheered, and we took off into the crisp twilight covered sky. The night had been a blast, sure none of us could sleep... but we ended up trying to count stars, and now we're going on a morning flight.

I wonder what exciting things will happen today? I thought excitedly, well... we'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter Five: A Morning Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.

**Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call**

**Summery**

**Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.**

**(Ermine's description)**

**Ermine is an IceWing with pale blue and silver scales. Her horns and tail spikes are dark blue, she has snowflake patterns on her wing membranes. Her wings are silver blue. She has glacier blue eyes and she wears a sapphire neckless around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay peeps! Here's another chapter for Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call. I hope you enjoy. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Five: A Morning Flight**

**Ermine's POV**

I smiled widely as the crisp cool air chilled my scales. I was flying around and doing tricks in mid-air with Tempest and Silvermoon.

"T-this is a-amazing!" I cheered quietly to myself. I turned to Tempest who was chasing Flying in loops the sky. I laughed quietly and joined my SeaWing friend.

"Doesn't feel amazing to feel the wind on your scales?" Tempest exclaimed with a laugh of excitement. I nodded eagerly in response.

"Hay! I have an idea, let's go swimming after this!" Tempest exclaimed happily.

"That sounds like fun!" Silvermoon agreed with a nod of her head. I simply nodded with a wide smile.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Tempest's POV

I laughed happily as I dived into the cold water of the IceWing Kingdom. I turned to see Ermine do a graceful spinning dive into the water. I smiled widely at my IceWing friend.

"You sure that your not half IceWing Ermine?" I questioned with curious aqua green eyes. The IceWing just smiled shyly and shrugged her wings.

"Hay Ermine? How long can you hold your breath underwater?" I asked, smiling brightly. It was silane for a moment before Ermine answered.

"F-for a-about t-ten m-minutes." Was the IceWings quiet reply. I just gaped in shock.

"Three Moons! You must practice a lot if you can hold your breath for that long!" I exclaimed in amazement. Ermine just lowered her head in embarks mint.

It was silent for a while before Silvermoon broke the ice and spoke up.

"Should we be heading back to the palace now? I mean... the Queen is probably waiting for us." The hybrid gestured with her wing at the sky to prove her point.

"Y-your r-right M-Moon. We should b-be heading b-back n-now. C'mon, l-let's g-go." I said quietly. And we all made our way back to the palace.


	6. Chapter Six: School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.

**Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call**

**Summery**

**Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.**

**(Ermine's description)**

**Ermine is an IceWing with pale blue and silver scales. Her horns and tail spikes are dark blue, she has snowflake patterns on her wing membranes. Her wings are silver blue. She has glacier blue eyes and she wears a sapphire neckless around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay Pees and Tempest Confession fans. Here's another chapter of Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Six: School Day**

**Ermine's POV**

I sighed in exasperation, today was the first day of classes. Sadly... Tempest couldn't join because she's a SeaWing. But at least Flurry, Winter and Hail were here with me.

"Hey Ermine? What's your first class?" I looked up from my scroll to see my sister, Winter.

"H-history with L-Lynx." I quietly replied, and both Witer and Flurry smiled brightly.

"That's so cool! So do we, c'mon let's go!" Flurry exclaimed, and I sighed and reluctantly closed my scroll.

As we were walking to Lynx's class, we made small talk. We were all wondering the same thing. What would we be learning about?

When we entered the classroom, we all took a seat near the middle of the class. In front of us were Iceberg, Snowfox and Snowstorm. They were from the second circle. We were royals, so we are instantly placed at the top of the rankings. Well... Flurry's not a Princess, but she pretty high up in the rankings.

"Okay students, today we will be learning about the time of Queen Diamond." Lynx announced to the class. I just gave a quiet sigh and went back to reading my scroll. One of the other IceWing students, an IceWing named Avalanche spoke up and asked a question.

"But why Queen Diamond? Cant't we learn how to use our frostbreth instead?" He exclaimed, looking a bit annoyed. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Because it's something that all IceWing have to learn about. It's a historical event in IceWing history." Lynx explained, in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" She asked, looking at each of us with a neutral expression. When none answered, Lynx continued.

"Alright then, does anyone know anything about Prince Arctic? The one he fell in love with a NightWing." At that statement, we all nodded. Then after a moment of silence, an IceWing named Narwal spoke up with anger in his tone.

"Yeah, he's a trader! How dare he elope with a NightWing. Then he had children. One whom was the most powerful Animus in history... I think so anyways." He said, glaring at the floor. Lynx nodded in response to Narwal's statement.

"You sure know a lot about the history of Prince Arctic, don't you Narwal? Did your parents tell you all of this?" Lynx inquired curiously.

"Yeah they did. That's how I know so much." The IceWing said, as he gave a arrogant grin. A nearby IceWing, Icewolf whacked Narwal on the head with her tail. I laughed quietly, muffling my laugh with a wing.

"Shut up! You stupid idiot, don't rub it in our faces. And I'm trying to do my work, so shut up!" She yelled, her deep blue eyes narrowing into cat-like slits. Narwal gulped and shrunk away from the fuming IceWing next to him.

"Three Moon! Just chill Icewolf. I just said the truth!" He said, trying to defend himself. Icewolf just hissed and whacked him again.

"Both of you enough! Stop your bickering this instant! Narwal, stop making Icewolf's tail spike rattle. She's clearly trying to do her work." Lynx exclaimed, glaring at Narwal in particular.

*A While Later*

Winter's POV

I sighed tiredly. The school day was finally over. But thanks to that smart-mouth IceWing, Narwal! I couldn't focus on my school work.

I had to stay late along with hail, Ermine had finished her work. Lucky. My younger sister is a bookworm and a faster worker. I wish I was like her, I mean... I am, but Narwal was be a distraction.

I sighed one more time before preparing for dinner. Tempest and Silvermoon will be coming over again. I mean... Tempest and Ermine have known each other for about five or six years.

Well... hopefully tomorrow would be better... at least I think it will be. Those were my last thoughts as I exited my room and made my way to the dining area for diner.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Four Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.

**Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call**

**Summery**

**Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.**

**(Ermine's description)**

**Ermine is an IceWing with pale blue and silver scales. Her horns and tail spikes are dark blue, she has snowflake patterns on her wing membranes. Her wings are silver blue. She has glacier blue eyes and she wears a sapphire neckless around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay Peeps and Tempest Confession fans. Here's another chapter of Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call. I hope you all enjoy! Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Seven: The Four Hybrids**

**Ermine's POV**

I laughed happily as I flew in the crisp morning air. Tempest and Silvermoon were close behind.

"Hay Ermine? Did you know that there's going to be two new students?" Tempest asked, and I nodded my head.

"Y-yes, I-I k-know t-that. W-Winter t-told m-me." I replied with a soft smile. I was excited. Who would the new students be? I couldn't wait to find out. Tempest grinned from beside me.

"C'mon! Let's go back inside. It's almost breakfast time." Tempest exclaimed, and we all made our way back to the palace.

*A Few Minutes Later*

When we entered the dining area, we were laughing from the excitement of flying early in the morning.

"You three sure seem excited. Did you guys do something this morning?" Hail asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

We all nodded rapidly in response. Hail laughed quietly and we took our seats.

"I bet you guys are excited to meet the two new students. Aren't you?" Queen Glacier asked calmly. We nodded and sat in a companionable silence.

*After Breakfast*

Winter's POV

I was smiling widely once we entered Lynx's classroom. I took my seat next to Ermine and Flurry. I turned my head to see Icewolf and Hail sitting on the other side of us.

"Who do you think the new students are?" I whispered to Icewolf. Said dragonet just shrugged her wings in response. It was then that our teacher entered the classroom, followed shortly after by four strange looking dragonets. I tilted my head curiously.

"Morning class. These are our new students, Clearfrost, Nightwave, Frostfire and Duskwing. They look different yes. But that's because they are hybrids." Lynx explained, I looked at the four dragonets with curiosity. Their hybrids like me.

As they each found a seat, I noticed that one of them looked like a NightWing... but she was pale blue like an IceWing. I motioned for her to come over.

My guess had been right. She was indeed a pale blue NightWing, but she was also an IceWing. I blinked in confusion at that.

"So... your name's Duskwing?" I asked, and the pale blue NightWing nodded with a shy smile.

"Y-yes I'm D-Duskwing. Ans the SkyWing/IceWing h-hybrid i-is m-my b-best f-friend, Frostfire." Duskwing said, pointing her wing at the pale blue and crimson/auburn-colored dragonet. I nodded in understanding.

"Who are those two? Are they your sisters?" I asked, and Duskwing shook her head and replied.

"N-no. T-there not m-my sisters. They are sisters t-though, t-the older one i-is Clearfrost, a-and t-the y-younger one i-is Nightwave." Duskwing quietly explained.

*Later That Day*

Ermine's POV

I smiled happily. We had four new students, they were amazing! Sure Nightwave, Duskwing and Clearfrost were shy... but that's fine. They are a lot like me.

I sighed tiredly, I then began to get ready for dinner. I then exited my room and made my way to the dining area.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring? Well... we still have today to finish first, no meed to be hasty. I smiled and entered the dining area and sat next to Tempest and my mother.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Dangerous Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.

**Snow Covered Sky's And The Ocean's Call**

**Summery**

**Ermine is a shy IceWing Animus, a Princess, and a huge bookworm. Oh, and yes, she is from the circles. But Ermine longs to change the ways of her tribe... but how can she change her people if she can't even gain the courage to speak to her crush, an IceWing Prince named Frost.**

**(Ermine's description)**

**Ermine is an IceWing with pale blue and silver scales. Her horns and tail spikes are dark blue, she has snowflake patterns on her wing membranes. Her wings are silver blue. She has glacier blue eyes and she wears a sapphire neckless around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay Peeps and Tempest Confession fans. Here's another chapter for Snow Covered Sky's And Thr Oceans Call. I hope uou enjoy! Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Eight: The Dangerous Snowstorm**

**Ermine's POV**

I awoke early as usual. I I was getting ready for the day, I looked outside of my window. My eyes widened in shock, it was snowing really hard... there's a storm coming. I then turned away from the window and I made my way down the hallway.

On the way to the dining area, I chatted with Tempest and Silvermoon.

"Did you see how hard it was snowing?" Silvermoon asked, with wide eyes. I nodded with a soft smile.

"I wonder how much snow is outside?" Tempest said, tilting her head curiously. I just shrugged my wings in response.

"Morning you three. Just to let you know, the teachers have Canceled school for the day because of all the snow. It would be too dangerous to fly in it, even for IceWings." My mother informed us as we entered the dining area.

"What's so dangerous about heavy snow?" Hail asked, tilting her head in confusion. Winter was the one to answer.

"It's because heavy snow is too dangerous to fly in." The hybrid explained, gesturing with a wing to the window.

"What are we supposed to do then?" hail asked, looking somewhat annoyed. I sighed and shrugged my wings.

"You guys can all play in the snow when the storm lets up somewhat." Queen Glacier said, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled widely and turned to Tempest and Silvermoon.

"We can make a lot of snow Dragons!" Silvermoon exclaimed, happily grinning widely.

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Hail asked, with a hopeful look. The Queen sighed and answered.

"I'm not sure Hail, but hopefully it lets up soon." The Queen said, giving a worried frown.

*Later That Afternoon*

Tempest's POV

I grinned haply as we all raced outside. It was time to build some more snow dragons.

"Are you guys ready to make more snow dragons?" I asked, excitedly. And they all nodded eagerly.

"How many snow dragons are we going to make?" Silvermoon asked, and Winter answered.

"As many as we want! Obviously. So c'mon!" And with that we continued building snow dragons.


End file.
